Steven and his family
by Angeloffdarkness
Summary: Steven is normal. But his family is not. And he loves it. Human Steven Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Steven loved his family. Much.

He hadn't the normal life most boys in his age had. His family was different. And he loved it.

His day would start just as always. He would wake up by his beloved cookie-cat clock beside his bed, and he would sit up with a smile. Later on, he would go downstairs to brush his teeth just as Pearl had wanted him to do every morning and evening. He dressed himself in blue jeans, sandals and a pink T-shirt with a star on it before he ran towards the kitchen.

His house wasn't exactly the most un-natural one at first sight. Just an ordinary, pretty beach house apart from the rest of the city. His house consisted of just a few rooms. A kitchen, a living room., one bathroom, his own room at the loft and three other rooms.

Once he had reached the living room, which laid just beside the kitchen, he was met by his care-taker Amethyst, who was munching and digging inside a bag of chaps.

Amethyst was really funny, Steven thought. She was about...twenty years old or something like that, and acted like a child.

Pearl had explained to him that Amethyst suffers from...well...he can't really remember the exact word... but he do remember that Pearl explained that Amethyst owned a fully grown woman's body, but had the mind of a child. She didn't act like that all the time though. Sometimes in hard times she would act like a grown up, just as the others. Or at least, tried to.

"Hey Amethyst!" Steven cheered happily, waving his hand. Amethyst turned her head, grinning from ear to ear as she saw him.

"Yo! Ste-man!" She cheered, quick to her feet to give him a high five. And almost immediately, she picked the bag up again and started munching on the chaps again. Amethyst was short, about his heigh if not a little taller, with long, purple hair. "Slept well?" She asked between chewing. Pearl had explained that she was suffering from...um...geeze what was that word again...pica! An eating disorder making the sick one eat unstop. It wasn't really what it meant, but kind of, and it explained her overweigh.

"Oh yeah!" Steven nodded. "I had this weird dream that we were all aliens who protected the earth from those man aliens who always wanted to-"He scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice dream." Amethyst teased in er boredom before sitting down, turning on the TV. Steven stopped talking, smiling for himself.

"Steven! Breakfast!" Pearl called from the kitchen, and he turned.

"Coming Pearl!" Steven called, running into te kitchen and quickly took place at one of the stairs by the table.

"Here you go!" Pearl smiled sweetly as she placed the plate before him, making him smile. Egg and bacon. The bacon was slightly bend upwards and the eggs laid above it, making it look like the breakfast was smiling towards him.

"Thanks Pearl!" He thanked her before starting to throw the food into his mouth. Pearl smiled pleasant before walking back to clean up the mess she'd made. Pearl was is second care-taker. She was quite tall, really thin and gracious. Her skin was really pale. She had told him that she was an...albino? Someone who's skin pigments never enveloped, making her skin pale as clouds and her eyes as red as blood. She had been so embarrassed when she told him. She wasn't quite the one who enjoyed others talking bad about her. Because of that, she had decided to dye her hair blonde, and use blue lenses to cover up her gloomy eyes. Steven had never understood why, he though that she always looked beautiful no matter how she looked. He had told her that once, but it just ended up with her blushing and locking herself inside her room.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast Pearl?" Steven asked, turning around. Pearl smiled.

"No thanks Steven. I've already eaten today." She explained. Steven knew she was lying. He knew as well that she as well was suffering from an eating disorder which makes her throw up whenever she eats. He had tried to feed her, but she was so frightened of throwing up, so she refused in the kindest way she could.

Steven frowned, but then smiled and continued eating his breakfast. He looked out the window for something to look at. Sand and water. Nothing but sand and water.

The phone rang inside his pocket and he picked it up, placing it by his ear.

Hello?" He spoke mouthful. His eyes shone up. "Connie...Are you outside?...I'll be there in five!" He shut his phone and ran off the table, leaving his plate empty. He ran towards the couch, picking up his bag, leaving Amethyst fallow him to the door.

"Ok kiddo. Got everything you need?" She asked, resting against the wall. Steven knitted his shoes.

"Yeah! I think so!" He said, putting his back on his back.

Pearl appeared beside Amethyst, handing him a paper bag. "Here's your lunch if the lunch at school isn't tasty."

Steven gasped, ripping the top of the bag apart to see the insides. "Sandwich with pizza taste!"

Pearl smiled amused. "Now, remember what we told you!" Amethyst rolled her eyes. "If you get bullied...?"

Steven jumped. "Call the teacher!"

"If trouble happens?"

"Call you!"

Pearl nodded amused. "Good, and don't forget to-" A hard thud was heard from within the house, fallowed by a loud roar of either anger or pain. They couldn't exactly tell the difference. Steven looked beside the two adults, while the two gave each other a glance of concern.

"Oh no! Not again!" Pearl gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Do you think it's-."

Amethyst made a fart sound, crossing her arms. "She has done that for days now. Don't push your luck."

Pearl frowned towards the shorter girl. "Well excuse me for caring!" She defended herself in her usual, old pretty lady voice.

Amethyst frowned back. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Isn't Garnet feeling okay?" Steve interrupted their fight.

Amethyst gave Pearl an hesitant look. "Yeah! Of course she's feeling okay! She just has one of her little "outbursts again". She just needs to take her pills and she'll be as good as new, okay?" She tried to convince him, smiling.

"But-" Steven tried.

"Now run along!" Amethyst pushed him outside the door, waving towards him before shutting the door. Steven wanted to protest, but sighed instead, finding it useless to beg.

"Steven!" A voice called from beneath. And it didn't take more than three seconds before Steven ran down the stairs.

"Connie!" He cheered. And there she was. Connie Maheswaran. A dark-haired, pretty girl with glasses and a dress.

"Steven!" She cheered once he had reached the ground, hugging him tightly. "Ready to go?"

Steven was about to answer, but before he did, he gave the house a glance of concern before nodding. "Yeah."

And so they made their way to school. Just as all other days.


	2. School trouble

School went on just as always on a wednesday. First math, then biology, then English and last sports. three of four isn't that bad. And at lunch Steven was joining Connie at one of the lonely tables near the exit. Tuna, old potatoes and tomatoes. Yuk!

Steven sneered at the plate, trying his best not to vomit. "I don't think I can eat this." He admitted, pushing the plate away. Connie watched mouthful. "How are you able to eat that?" He asked her, slightly disgusted.

It took a while for Connie to swallow her lunch. She cleared her throat. "My mother always says that "if you don't like it, starve then." She explained, drying back her hair to mimic her mother's appearance and made her voice darker. They both laughed from that. Steven loved spending time with Connie. She was the best friend he'd ever had. Connie smiled, before putting the fork into her mouth again.

Steven bent down to pick up the paper bag Pearl had given him, and smiled brightly.

"Well, if it ain't ms bookworm and mr weirdo?" They both turned to see an older boy stand before them, frowning down at them.

Connie frowned. "What do you want Lars?" She snapped.

Lars shrugged. "Nothin'. Just messing around."

"I thought you got graduated?"

Once again, shrug. "Meh, those darn teachers can't keep me from my preys."

Connie chuckled. "You mean you have to repeat one year in school AGAIN?" She said from beneath her breath.

Steven watched as Lars turned towards him, probably not hearing Connie's comment. He watched as his eyes landed on the bag in his hands.

"What do you have there, shrimp?" He asked, pointing toward the bag. Connie frowned.

Steven didn't seem to mind though. He just smiled. "Oh, this is just some sandwiches Pearl made for me." He answered happily.

Lars nodded. "Is that so? Mind if I have one?" He asked. Steven's smile faded. Lars was one of the bullies in the school. Usually, they would leave Connie and himself alone, but Lars never stopped. He pulled his bag back, shaking his head.

"N-no! This is special! Pearl made me this!" He stammered, slightly frightened.

Lars chuckled."Yeah, I heard it the first time you said it! Now give me!" He reached to grab the bag, but Steven pulled it back, ending with Lars tripping over his own feet and fell forward. Steven watched as Lars's face hit the table, and got smeared in Steven's uneaten lunch. They watched as the other kids started laughing loudly as Lars sat up, his face all covered in lunch.

Steven backed on his hair. "L-Lars? A-are you okay?" He asked.

Lars grunted as he dried his face off while the other kids still laughed. And suddenly, out of nowhere, ran a short girl over to help him.

"Lars? What happened? Are you okay?" She asked as she started pulling in his arms. Lars just groaned, pushing her away to stand up on his own.

"You!" He hissed, pointing an insulting finget towards him. "You did this!"

Steven shook. "I-I didn't mean to-."

"Knock it off Lars!" Connie shouted in his defense. "You were the one who started it! Don't act like such a big joke!"

Lars started laughing like if he was crazy. "A joke? Yeah, that's what he is!" He pointed towards Steven. "That's what you are! A joke! You and your weird family!"

"T-they aren't weird!" Steven shouted in selfdefense. "T-they're just misunderstood!" He looked down sadly, frightened. The kids continued laughed. And now more, it was him they were laughing at.

Lars laughed. "Misunderstood? Don't you know they're the reason you don't live in the city? Don't you know they're the reason you don't have a normal life?!"

Steven couldn't take it. He shrank into a small ball on the chair, holding over his ears as he cried. They aren't weird! They're not the reason! They're my family! I love them! He thought over and over again.

"Steven?" He heard Connie behind him. She reached out for her hand to touch him, but before she could, he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven sobbed. "And then...and then he said that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are the reason I don't live in the city and then..." Steven couldn't help himself for sobbing. He had ran off a few hours ago and went to call his dad. He couldn't face the girls right now. He had to calm dow first.

"Whoa,whoa, whoa! Calm down stu-ball! It's okay! There's no need to cry! Everyone gets upset in school every now and then!" He heard his dad trying to calm him from the other line. His father's name was Greg. He was a star in music, and now lived his life on a tour around the world with his manager, Marty. Steven disliked the fact that they never met a lot, maybe once or twice a year.

The girls haven't complained though. They haven't had such of a liking for him since he started dating his mother. They had made an agreement the four of them, that Greg would keep working with music to afford him, his son, while the girls, though their little disorders, would care for Steven until he was old enough to take care of himself. But sometimes it came to times where he was desperate after some support from someone else than the girls. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED the girls, but it's just...

Steven sobbed, fumbling with his shirt as he sat by the beach curled up in a ball. "It's not fair! The girls don't even get a chance to show their true selves! If the people just could give them a chance to prove themselves, they would realize how great they are."

"I know kid." He heard his dad speak. "Your mother told me that they weren't exactly the most loved people in their youth. But she still loved them." Steven smiled. "But remember what I use to say, 'if every porch shop were perfect..."

"We wouldn't have hotdogs!" Steven laughed.

"Steven!" He turned quickly to see Connie running towards him, waving her hand. He gasped, turning back to his phone. "Dad, I gotta go! Connie's her!"'

"Alright stu-ball! Be safe! And say 'hi' to the girls from me!" Greg told him from the other line.

Steven smiled. "I will!"

"Oh, and Steven! Take care of them, okay?"

Steven nodded. "I will. Love you." He shut his phone and turned to face Connie, who embraced him the moment she arrived.

"Connie!"¨

"Steven!" Connie ended the hug to look at him desperately. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for not going after you but my mom would kill me if she found out me not being in school!" She explained.

"It's okay." Steven smiled, drying his cheek. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Connie asked concerned. "I wrote you a picture!" It took less than five seconds before she held the picture before him. A picture of him and her holding hands beneath the sun on the beach."

Steven smiled and grabbed the picture. "Thanks!" He watched the picture for a while. "Would you like to come in? I'm sure Pearl makes tea."

Connie nodded. "Yeah, that'd be fun."


	4. Home

As they stepped inside the house, Steven felt much better. Lars was a jerk. In his younger years he would call Lars his best friend. But he never understood that Lars didn't want his friendship. And after Lars had spoke bad about his family, the friendship ended up broken. And ended up with Lars having a blue eye. That was four years ago. And now on, all he wanted was a life without Lars. He could live without him ruining his life. He is fourteen after all.

"And when my mother was done with the operation, they called her in for another one and she came home really late." Connie spoke the end of her story the moment they closed the door behind them. Steven smiled, nodding along with her words. Connie's stories wasn't that fun all the time. Sometimes she would talk about books or school or something like that. But Steven always ended up enjoying them for some odd reason.

"Then what happened?" He asked as he bowed down to knit up his shoes.

Connie shrugged. "Meh, we ate pizza because my parents were too tired to make proper food."

"Well. At lest that's a tasty option." Steven laughed. Connie giggled a little too before they stepped inside.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! I'm home!" Steven shouted, noticing nobody was there. His heart flattered from a sudden thought. He gasped. "Is it happening?! You guys should have called me!" He suddenly started running inside the house, with Connie confused fallowing.

At last, he ran out of breath in the kitchen, and he had to bow down to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Connie stepped up behind him, confused.

"Um...Steven?" She asked. "WHAT exactly is happening?" She asked. Steven was about to answer, when a sudden silhouette entered the room.

"Hello Steven." Her dark, stoic voice spoke. Steven gasped and looked up. Before him stood his third care-taker, Garnet, holding a soda in one hand and the newspaper in the other. She glanced down at him through her dark sunglasses. Connie seemed to step back in surprise. Garnet wasn't really the figure not to miss, with her darker skin, her poofy hair and the big glasses of hers. And of course, with her extended stomach.

Steven gasped. "Garnet!" He ran towards her and hugged her by the legs, during to her tall figure. Garnet jolted a bit, holding harder around her soda.

"Greetings Steven." Garnet spoke again, smiling as she put the soda and the newspaper down a the floor before she went down to her knees to hug him properly.

Steven looked up at her with stars in his eyes. "Garnet! Is something the matter?! Is it time?! Nobody answered when I called so I thought you had gone to the-." He suddenly cut himself of when the sudden bulge from her midsection touching his stomach made him realize. He looked down for a second before glancing up at her, frowning. "Aww man! I thought it really was it this time!"

Garnet smiled, shaking her head. "Nope. Still just kicking." She smiled. "Besides. I want to spend some more days with my cutie-pie." She raised a hand to poke him on the nose. Steven just grinned and laughed. Yep, that's right! He was gonna become a... big brother? He knew that wasn't the case but he liked the title any way. BIG BROTHER STEVEN. Isn't that a ringtone? Garnet had announced her pregnancy nine months ago. He had been so happy when she told him. And now on, he was impatient for them to come.

Connie shyly stepped forward from behind him. "Hello ms Garnet. How are you doing today? Steven told me you didn't feel too good this morning." She asked.

"She had an outburst." A sudden voice spoke, and they all turned to see Pearl and Amethyst stepping out from one of the doors. They walked over to them, Pearl with her hands tangled and Amethyst looking bored as always. Pearl looked slightly worried.

Garnet nodded as she stood up. "True. I had one of my visions."

"Yes. We helped her calm down and got back to sleep." Pearl explained. Steven knew she wasn't truly telling the whole truth. Garnet had schizophrenia, a kind of sickness which makes her seeing things tha't aren't real. The things she saw was "Future visions" as she called them, which made her think that what she saw, was going to happen in real life. Sometimes it really frightened Steven. There was one time when he was four, when Garnet had taken him in his sleep and locked him and herself inside the bathroom. She claimed that the sea would flood over and they would all die. It took almost four hours for Amethyst and Pearl to convince her to lock up the door.

The visions weren't true. They all knew it. But the sickness could be hard on different levels. And Garnet was in the level of the hardest, and it was no use telling her that the visions don't exist, so instead, you agree with her and try to make the best of the situation.

Steven raised an eyebrow. "What were you guys doing the basement?" He asked. Pearl immediately frowned and crossed her arms.

"We have been down there for HOURS because SOMEONE had to find her lost burrito from Aqua-Mexican!" She glanced down towards the shorter girl beside her, who rolled her eyes.

"Didn't that place close down seven years ago?" Connie asked. Amethyst nodded with a smile while Pearl did her best not to vomit. "Ew." Connie spoke from under her breath.

"Anyway." Pearl waved her hands, trying to get as far away from that conversation as possible. "Me, Garnet and Amethyst are going to the store. We'll be late, so I made you some soup in the kitchen."

"Can Connie eat here?"

"Of course!" Pearl spoke as he went to the doorstep.

"Are you sure?" Connie asked shyly. "I mean, I don't wanna be any trouble-."

"Oh not at all!" Pearl spoke as she put on her jacket. "It's good to have someone else making dinner too who can appreciate it!" She frowned down at Amethyst.

She shrugged. "Meh, you always make the boring food without taste" She spoke.¨

"I at least am making the food." Pearl spoke back as she opened the door.

"Let me do it then!" Amethyst begged as she as well put on her jacket. "I can make burritos!"

Pearl stepped outside. "I wouldn't let you near the oven even if you were the last girl on earth!" She almost yelled as she closed the door behind them. Even now, the one's inside could hear their arguing.

Garnet smiled faintly and placed a hand against Steven's head. "Our numbers are on the fridge. Don't break the house while we're gone."

Steven smiled. "We won't." And soon enough, Garnet closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven loved spending time with Connie. He couldn't figure out why, it just felt right. Connie was really smart, so he hadn't had the worry of her letting him win when they played games.

"Checkmate!" Connie called, her black chess piece knocking his king over. Steven's eyes winded.

"What?! Again?!" He shouted in surprise. He knew that he wasn't very good at chess, but still he had the need to win at some point. Though he always ended up in a corner where he thought he was about to win, but Connie alway beats his anyway. "No way! How about two of three?"

Connie chuckled. "You have already said that the past seven about doing something else?" She hummed thoughtfully, her head turning in many directions in a try to fins something to do. The at last, her eyes caught a risk on the floor which Steve probably had brought from the way home from school, She grinned sheepishly, grabbing a hold of the stick before aiming it towards the boy. "En garde!" She shouted.

Steven jumped at first in surprise before smiling. He turned, grabbing a hold of the closest weapon, in this case a broom, and aimed it towards the girl. "Is that a challenge, young maiden?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it is, oh mighty knight." Connie replied, grabbing a blanket from the couch to knit it around her neck like a mantle, letting it hang spread down her back. She got into fighting position. "Are you mighty sir accepting my invitation?"

"Let this be a fight of life and death." Steven grinned. And so on, they started fighting. And laughing. They hit their weapons together. Not hard enough to hurt them of course. Just hard enough to give them a struggle. They fought everywhere. They messed up the couch, overturned the chairs and curled the carpets.

Connie gave him a light push, making him fall to the ground. He winched at her sword aimed towards him.

"Surrender knight!" She laughed as eve as she could. "You're fallen! Now you're my slave!"

Steven gave a grin. "Well then. I hope you brought a parachute!"

"W-what?" Just for a minute, Connie broke out of character from confusion. "Why would I bring a parachute?"

"Because you''re going down!" Steven shouted, suddenly pulling her leg. Connie jolted forward, landing above him. They got quiet for a second, before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Nothing could ruin this now.

Until a knock on the door stopped their laughter. They looked towards the door. Steven rose up.

"Is it the girls?" Connie asked. "Shouldn't they have a key?"

Steven started stepping towards the door.

"Steven!" Connie stopped him. "Haven't the girls and your dad taught you not to open for strangers?" She asked.

"Yes, but maybe it's the girls who's home and accidentally lost their key?" He spoke, uncertain on his own decision. He stepped towards the door, and turned there door handle.

And who he saw were the ones he didn't want to see. A tall woman with blonde hair, and a bald man with costume.

"Hello young Universe!" The woman greeted him, faking a smile. "My name is Sue."

"And I'm Harold." The man introduced himself.

The woman bow fairly down to his heigh. "We come from an organization called "KTCS" Keep The Children Safe, and we wonder If we could have a word with one of yo-."

"They're not home! They're out grocery-shopping!" Steven tried. He tried his best to make them go away.

"Oh, very well then." Sue sounded a bit disappointed but kept on to her false smile. "Then how about you letting us in and we can-." She took a step forward pushing the door open a bit, but Steven was quick to come it again.

"Steven?" Connie asked from within the house.

"No! You can't come in here! I won't let you take me away!" He shouted, shutting the door and locked it. Sue and Harold could be heard trying to break the door handle open. But when they failed, they started to punch at the door and shout his name.

Connie watched as Steven ran up to his room. Quietly, she trotted up n the loft and bow down to her knees beside the bed.

"Steven?" She laid herself against her stomach and moved a blanket that hung in the way. Beneath the bed, she could see Steven hiding. Curled up in a ball, whimpering. She sighed. "Steven." She crawled beneath the bed beside him, and wrapped can arm around him.

And soon enough, they fell asleep along with the couple's punching and yelling ending.

Next time they heard the door, was when the girls came home. They had smiled when they saw them, but they're faces sank when they realized what had happened.

Hours later, after Connie had left for dinner, the family of four had gathered in the couch.

"What were you thinking opening that door?!" Pearl almost yelled. "If it had been more of them..." She muttered something after that.

"She is kind of right dude." Amethyst agreed. "Even though how much I hate to admit it, she is." She gave him a pat on the back. "You know why you're grounded kid."

"Steven sighed shamefully. "I know."

"Steven, you know we're not doing this because we're mean." Pearl explained. "We're doing this because-."

"You love me." Steven ended her sentence, a small smile entering his face.

"That's right." Garnet agreed, leaned back on the couch with both hands on her stomach. "And we don't want to loose you."

"Yeah!" Amethyst agreed. "If they manage to get you-."

"I'll never see you again." Steven once again ended the sentence sadly. "i know."

Amethyst gave a big yawn, stretching her bones "Whoa! You really get tired after a whole day of doing nothing! I'm gonna go and end for today!" She stood up, gave Steven a pat on the head and left.

As the others fallowed her lead, Steven was gladly being carried up to his bed by Pearl, who tucked him in.

"Goodnight Steven." She whispered, covering his body with the blanket. Steven smiled.

"G'night." He yawned.

"And Steven." Pearl placed a hand against his cheek, her voice sounding serious. "Do never open that door. Never."

Steven nodded, and she left. A tear fell down Steven's cheek before he turned to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm booooreeeed!" Stevens shouted half-naked on top of his bed, throwing his arms in the air. It had been two days since he had gotten grounded and by the moment he was deeply bored. And to make it even worse, it was Friday. He had a whole weekend without school and he couldn't even step outside the house if he wanted to. He turned to his stomach, glancing at his teddy bear with sunglasses. "Mc- bear bear! Help me out here! What can I do to have fun?" He asked. The bear didn't make a sound. He sighed. "Wy am I asking you? You are no fun." He throw the bear across the room until it landed beside the stairs, where Pearl suddenly approached with a bowl and a ladle in hand.

"Steven, stop complaining and go put on your clothes." She told him, whisking the content in the bowl. "The guests'll be here soon."

Steven sighed. "What are we celebrating again?" He asked.

"It's Amethyst's 20th birthday today Steven. You know that." Pearl spoke.

"Do I have to go?" Steven asked.

"Come on! it'll be fun!" Pearl tried. "You gonna have fun with the others. You'll gonna have arm-wrestling with aunt Sugilite, aunt Sardonyx will show you some new magician tricks, you'll play jojo with aunt Smoky, and aunt Opal will bring her bow and arrows for you to play with."

"Sounds like something to die for." The truth to be told, he actually enjoyed doing all those things with his aunts. He just wanted to win in will against Pearl at least once in his lifetime. Those four she just mentioned weren't actually his real aunts. Well, except for Smoky who was his mother's step-sister. The others were just some old friends of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and they had gotten so close into the family they could almost be called aunts.

"And of course Lapis, Peridot an Jasper will come too." Steven's eyes widened. No! Not Jasper! Lapis and Peridot were two newly made friends of his who he'd met just a few years ago. They lived a few miles away in a barn which they bought from his dad. He liked Lapis and Peridot, but did Jasper have to come?!

"Jasper too?!" He gasped.

"There, there. I know you don't really like Jasper, but we can't really shut our own cousin out now can we?" Pearl put a hand against her hip, frowning. "Now, put on your clothes and go out helping the others." She pointed the ladle towards him.

Steven sat up, crossing his arms. "I don't wanna!"

Pearl smiled sheepishly. "If you don't you're not gonna get your special surprise."

This caught Steven's attention. "A surprise? What surprise?!" He jumped off his bed.

"Put your clothes on and I'll tell you." Pearl sang before leaving.

"Wait! I'lll do it! Hang on!" Steven shouted, quickly running to take his suit out the closet.

Moments later, he found himself fixing his tie downstairs. "There, where is my surprise?"

Pearl turned from the table. "Surprise? What surprise?" She asked.

"Come on, you know what I mean." Steven crossed his arms.

"Oh! That surprise! Just wait a little longer!"" She gave her a wink with her right eye. "Now..." She turned to pick up a tray with bowls and glass on it and handed it over to him. "Be a dear and go place this at the table outside will you?" She smiled.

Steven muttered something beneath his breath but started walking outside on the beach, where Amethyst and Garnet already had put up the tables, chairs and parasols.

"Hi Garnet! Hi Amethyst!" He shouted after them. They both looked up, smiling.

"Yo! Steven!" Amethyst laughed, waving a hand towards him before running towards him. "What're you got there little man?! Is it for me?!" She happily examined the tray excitedly.

"No Amethyst!" Steven tried, raising the tray above his head. "This is for the table!"

"Aw man!" Amethyst disappointed shouted, still smiling though as Steven put the tray down at one of the tables. "By the way man,, Pearl wanted you to move one of the tables into the shadow. You know how much Sugillite hates having the sun in her face while eating."

"On it!" Steven nodded and grabbed the table by one edge and started pulling. In three minutes the table only moved about twenty inches.

"That looks heavy cutie-pie. Want some help?" Steven looked up to face Garnet smiling down at him. He nodded. "Yes please."

Said and done, Garnet grabbed the opposite side of the table and easy as fly she lift it up and walked along with Steven. Steven meanwhile tried to keep up on his short legs, but soon enough the table was in place in the shadow.

"Done!" Steven exhaustedly cheered.

"Well done Steven." Garnet nodding.

"Has anyone arrived yet?" Pearl asked as she carried the last pair of plates outside.

Amethyst shook her head. "Nope. Weird, Sugulite use to be here by now."

"She lives in Korea these days. Don't blame her." Garnet remembered her. When suddenly they heard the sound of an motorcycle.

Amethyst chuckled. "While speaking of the beasts..."

Soon enough, at least three different kinds of vehicles had parked on the beach just a few meters apart from the others. The one on the motorcycle jumped off, pulling off her helmet to wave with her purple hair.

"The beast is in the house!" She almost shouted, laughing.


	7. Not a chapter!

Hello people!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I have gotten a write-dry, but so much wants to write. So I'd love if you could give me some ideas of how this story will be going. You know, just to keep it going. Who knows? Maybe I'll use it.

Please share your ideas and opinions! No ideas are bad ideas! Send wherever you like!

Have a wonderful week! :D


End file.
